


Dependentiam

by Blatella_Germanica



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, насилие, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatella_Germanica/pseuds/Blatella_Germanica
Summary: -перенос работы с фикбука-Зарисовки на тему отношений вампира и ведьмака, будь Регис по характеру противоположностью того, каким мы его знаем: эгоистичный, с недостатком эмпатии, в определённые моменты и злобный - dark! версия, у которой есть только одна небольшая - как он считает - привязанность.
Relationships: dark!Эмиель Регис Рогеллек Терзиефф-Годфрой/Геральт из Ривии
Kudos: 1





	Dependentiam

Люди постоянно желают пробовать новое. Ищут нового, хотя подозревают, что будет похоже на старое. Это касается всего в их жизни: других людей, зрелищ, еды и питья. С последним дела обстоят особенно интересно - можно искать сколько угодно вкусов, а на утро все равно голова будет болеть одинаково. Какое-то вино ценится выше за вкусовые качества, а нередко и достать его трудно.   
Кровь в этом алкоголю не уступала, и Эмиель Регис это хорошо знал. Перепробовав огромное разнообразие сока жизни, включая младенческую кровь, он чувствовал, что вкусы приедаются. Ему нужно было что-то более необычное, более интересное. Память подкидывала самое противное, что он пробовал - ведьмачья кровь; вкус ее резко бил в голову и отбивал всякое желание пить снова.   
Только однажды его осенило: оба ведьмака, которых он успел попробовать и умерщвить, пришли к нему намеренно. Глупцы! Готовились, явно не пренебрегали эликсирами, ими как раз кровь и попортив. Осознав, что, вероятно, в чистом состоянии эта кровь могла бы иметь совершенно другой вкус, Регис уже не мог отогнать от себя навязчивую идею выискать ведьмака для одной единственной цели. Пусть их, этих ведьмаков, уже совсем мало.   
Вороны доложили довольно скоро: на везение, один представитель древней профессии - после шарлатанов и шлюх - находился в городе поблизости. Уличные пиры были не самым редким делом для Боклера. А там все втройне проще - кому-кому, а Регису удавалось скоро располагать к себе собеседника; подвыпивший ведьмак словоохотлив, а на "бутылку чего крепче" соглашается быстро и даёт увести себя прочь под обещания о необычном самогоне.  
Шанс совсем рядом, буквально в шаге, и Регис, едва выйдя ближе к кладбищу, готовится прижать пьяного ведьмака к стене и выпить, однако именно состояние последнего заставляет его остановиться: он хочет чистой крови. Значит, он подождёт. Терпения хватит, нужно лишь не дать повод подозрениям.

***

Геральт прекрасно знает своего друга - по крайней мере, ему кажется, что факт дружбы с вампиром открывает многое о последнем. Они достаточно неплохо проводят время вместе: Регис никогда не отказывает ведьмаку в хорошей выпивке и долгом душевном разговоре. Хотя Геральт порой невольно признаётся себе, что и в молчании он бы был довольно... счастлив. Что-то в этих разговорах напоминает ему - лишь по ощущениям. Рушащуюся башню, взбунтовавшегося элементаля... Навязчивую мысль он раз за разом откидывает, а она тем временем крепнет в его голове, заставляя почти не моргая пялиться в глубокие темные глаза вампира при каждой их встрече. 

***

\- Геральт?   
Молчание прерывает Регис, смотря на ведьмака, кажется, чуть обеспокоенно. Ведьмак и моргнуть не успевает, как вампир оказывается совсем рядом с ним, сидящий на каменной плите могилы. Слишком близко. Слишком внезапно для ведьмака.   
\- Что? - Геральт не отстраняется, только как и прежде, смотрит в глаза Регису.  
\- Знаешь, я... я хочу опьянеть по-настоящему. Так же, как ты.   
\- Тут ещё осталось... - ведьмак поднимает руку с бутылкой, притягивая ее вампиру, но тот накрывает ее своей ладонью, опуская вниз и наклоняясь ближе к нему. Рот его приоткрыт, и Геральт понимает. Пугается, не показывая этого. И тем не менее заставляет себя перебороть страх, подаётся сам навстречу и накрывает губы Региса своими. Внутри все переворачивается - он едва ли фантазировал на эту тему, но сейчас без всяких представлений поддался своему желанию. Ладонь ложится на затылок, Геральт чувствует себя не увереннее мальчишки, но ему отвечают, черт дери, с заминкой, но отвечают - столь же медленно и мягко, так что он закрывает глаза и отдаётся в поцелуе.  
Нельзя сказать, что Регис раздражён поворотом событий: до шеи он не добрался, зато ведьмак его удивил и, сам о том не зная, дал новые нити для дергания. Теперь остается только снова запастись терпением - одноразовое удовольствие внезапно больше не манит так, как шанс получить постоянный источник, вероятно, вкусной крови.   
\- Регис... - ведьмак обнимает его и тянет на себя, желая быть ближе и явно сам опьяненный; тяжело дышит и ищет подтверждения взаимности чувств; тут же получает его в виде второго поцелуя, чудом не стонет под ним. 

***

\- Геральт, я хочу выпить.  
\- Вина, водки? - ведьмак готов принести ему, что тот захочет: не волк, а домашний пес.   
\- Нет, Геральт. Я давно не пил более крепкой вещи, но не уверен, что ты позволишь мне... 

Геральт думает недолго, да и то - только чтобы понять, чего от него хотят. И он не может не признать, что понимание будоражит его - легкий испуг мешается с желанием позволить все, что угодно, а само возможное действо кажется куда более откровенным, чем то, из-за чего они уже полчаса валяются в одной постели нагие и взмыленные. Вместо ответа он чуть ёрзает, медленно откидывая голову вбок и смотря на Региса в ожидании. Тот не заставляет просить себя дважды и приникает к шее, ладонью оглаживая плечо ведьмака - напряжение и страх не интересны ему сейчас. Проводит языком по бледной коже, зацеловывает место будущего укуса, оставляя лёгкий засос, после чего острые зубы вспарывают кожу в нескольких местах. Рукой он придерживает вздрогнувшего ведьмака, а сам чуть ли не рычит от удовольствия; неужели оттого оно столь великолепно, что он так долго ждал и терпел? Регис знает, что нельзя затягивать процесс, но оторваться скорее не в силах; лишь спустя минуту он наконец зализывает укус, радуясь каждой капле стекающей по шее крови, облизываясь и сжимая плечи Геральта до абсолютного побеления. Кажется, чудом он когтей не выпустил и не выпил ведьмака полностью, успел сдержаться.   
\- Геральт, - голос чуть охрип, и вампир надеется, что достаточно чувствительного сейчас ведьмака это не напугает, - я хочу больше... 

Ладонь Геральта ложится на затылок Региса, поглаживая, надавливая и притягивая голову вампира обратно к шее.   
\- Пей.

***

Вампир всегда следит за тем, чтобы его ведьмак, а вернее сказать, живая ходячая бутылка, принимал варево, ускоряющее кроветворение. Геральт знает, что Регис о нем заботится. Регис знает, что иначе будет нечего пить. Иногда Геральт все же плюет на зелье, уповая на свои силы и ведьмачью регенерацию, и тогда Эмиель злится, понимая, что крови вечером он не напьётся - так, попробует, и вкус будет лишь дразнить. В очередной такой раз он, не желая от злости выпить ведьмака до смерти, сваливает из дома. И надо же - его ждёт удача! Совсем другой ведьмак, молодой, трезвый, заехал в город к знакомому гостить, да бродит по улицам, глядит на дома и, кажется, что-то даже понимает в красоте. Короткий разговор - и ведьмак уже заведён в переулок, где он не успевает вытащить меча или пискнуть - только булькающий хрип слышен перед смертью, пока вампир дерёт его глотку зубами и упивается кровью... отвратительно отталкивающей кровью. Не столь ужасной, что он успел попробовать в первые разы, но все же, помимо излишнего страха, портящего вкус сейчас, не хватает чего-то. Он бы был в бешенстве, не будь уже пьян. Нет, это было не то. Или это был вовсе не ведьмак? Нет, был. Но почему его кровь не столь же вкусна?

Регис появляется дома - домом он называет место, где селится Геральт и где они вместе теперь проводят время - через день, да и то поздней ночью, когда только лунный свет пробивается в незанавешенное окно. Через щели в этом окне вампир туманом и проникает в спальню, принимая там привычный облик и бросая взгляд на постель.   
Геральт лежит почти неподвижно, слегка прикрытый простынью, только плечо мерно поднимается от дыхания. В руках он сминает одну из рубашек Региса, утыкаясь лицом и дыша в неё во сне.


End file.
